Henry's boy part cut off
by Travis 5412
Summary: The Title says it all. No flames allowed. All Flames will be removed by me. It is just a Dream.
1. Chapter 1

Henry's Boy part fell off Chapter 1 Circumcision

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Ryan are taking Henry to get Circumcised. He has no idea his boy part will fall off his body. It is very painful. See what happens in this story. This is chapter 1 of 3. 1 of Arthur's friends are there. That Boy is George.

George: Any reason you are having me get Circumcised?  
George's Mom: Because you have tight foreskin.  
George: Mom will this hurt? He said looking down where his private parts are at.  
George's Mom: Yes it will. I see what you did. You will see that part when you get Naked. Yes you will be naked during your Circumcision.

That is when the Ryan family came in.

George: Mom there is the Ryan famiy.  
George's Mom: Maybe or maybe not.

Then the Receptionist opened the Window.

Receptionist: George it is your turn.  
George: Here it goes.  
Receptionist: Once you get in there get Naked.  
George: Okay.

George got naked. His Butt and Genitals are censored. We don't see them but George can see them. After that the Doctor examined him.

Doctor: Lay down please.  
George: Okay.  
Doctor: This will hurt.  
George: Can i see you cut that foreskin off my thing?  
Doctor: Sure.

The Doctor then removed his foreskin.

George: That hurt bad.  
Doctor: Now put antibiotic ointment on it. Wear this Hospital Gown except during bath or shower time.  
George: What would happen if i am naked during healing time all the time?  
Doctor: Your Boy part would turn black and fall off. You could bleed to death.

After that it was Henry's turn. He said it hurt bad. Little does he know his boy part would fall off his body.


	2. The Nightmare begins

Arthur has Cancer

* * *

After his Circumcision he is in pain.

Henry: That hurt bad.  
Mrs. Ryan: Any reason you did not use any anesthetic and painkillers?  
Doctor: I never use Anesthetic. But i can give him painkillers.  
Henry: Good.

He gave him painkillers and put the Hospital gown on him. They gave him a warning not to be naked for to long or his boy part will fall off his body. Henry changed for the better. After they got home they had Dinner. Later he had his bath and put the Hospital gown back on. And then he is talking to Bud.

Bud: Make sure you wear that Hospital gown more than being naked.  
Henry: Why?  
Bud: Because your boy part might fall off.  
Henry: I heard that. I don't want to be A Castrated boy.

He went to sleep. His nightmare has begun. He woke up. In that nightmare.

William: Good your awake.  
Henry: Good morning William.

They went to have Breakfast. In that dream he will die after his boy parts gets cut off of him. In the next chapter.


	3. Last Chapter

Henry's boy part cut off

* * *

This is when he gets his boy parts cut off by his own brother with an ax. Very painful way to die.

William: After Breakfast i have something to show you.  
Henry: Okay.

He has no idea that he will get castrated. And he would die. Because he wants him to bleed to death. He has no idea what his brother can do. Henry changed for the better. He wants his Mom to divorce there Dad. His Mom also changed for the better.  
After Breakfast they went to the tool shed. There is the ax. He will die there.

William: Lets take this off.  
Henry: Why?  
William: You will see.

William took off his hospital gown. They see his boy parts. We don't because it is censored. He then put his boy parts in a hole. Not just his part that was circumcised but the bigger part as well. Then he picked up the ax and cut off his man hood. He bled to death. It was just a terrible nightmare. He screamed. His Mom came in.

Mrs. Ryan: Did you have a nightmare?  
Henry: Yes i did Mom.  
Mrs. Ryan: Tell me and i will help you.  
Henry: That nightmare my brother cut off my boy parts with an ax and i bled to death.  
Mrs. Ryan: Don't worry you are safe. I think i know the 2 reasons.  
Henry: What?  
Mrs. Ryan: Your circumcision and me and your Dad are getting divorced. After all me and you got pardons and forgiven for our crimes. So we don't have criminal records.  
Henry: Oh yeah.

Them 2 are no longer criminals. Them 2 will remain there. The End.


End file.
